Miami's heat
by we3writing135
Summary: Bella Swan moves to Miami to be closer to her father and her close friend alexx. One thing she did not expect to happen was to fall in love again. Especially with someone who works with her dad. Will this love be like a summer rain or will it burn everyone she cares about? Find out in Miami's heat
1. 001 - Meeting

Ryan's POV.

As I walk into the office iI see a young girl at the front desk waiting on something so I decide to walk up and take it I can help with anything.

"Hello miss, so you need something?" I ask and she turns around and I see the most beautiful girl in the world. She's about 5 '4, petit, gorgeous brown hair that falls to her mid back and amazing big doe Brown eyes that make her lol sort of innocent but still deadly.

" I'm yeah. My name's Isabella Dwyer and I was looking for horatio caine and Alex's woods. " she says

" Horatio is currently not in the office but I can take you to see Alexx. " I say to her and a amazing smile comes to her lips

" thank you. " Isabella says

" Its not a problem. My name's Ryan by the way. Ryan Wolfe. " I say as we start walking Alexx's office

" Isabella Dwyer. But I like to be called Bella. " sh...Bella says

" Can I ask how you know alexx? " I say and she lets out an amazing my cute giggle

" she's a friend of the family, I've known her nearly my whole life. " Bella says as we stop right outside of Alex's office.

" well it was lovely to meet you Ryan. " she says

" You to Bella. " I say as she enters Alexx's office.

I walk back up to the office and all I can think about is Bella... I wonder how she met Horatio. I wonder why she was here. Did Alex's know she was coming, did horatio?

As I walk towards my office area i see Horatio and I decide to tell him Isabella is here.

" lieutenant. A girl called miss Isabella Dwyer was looking for you and Alexx. I showed her to alexx's office" I say and I swear a smile grades his lips

" Thank you Mr. wolfe.'" He says as he walks to the elevator

" who 's she Ryan? " Cailiegh asks

" no idea. " I relpy. But one thing I know is that I will be seeing her again...


	2. 002 - I've missed You

Bella's POV

As I walk into Alexx's office I look around and see the painting on the wall. Sentimental as ever Alexx. Wow! She has photos of me everywhere in here. I'm utterly surprised Ryan didn't know who I was.

"Bella?" I hear Alexx say from behind me

"Surprise?" I sorta state

" Girl! What are you doing here? " she says as she hugs me

"I was getting bored in DC, and I really missed you and dad. Alot" I say as I sit down next to her

"Well for one thing i know Horatio is going to love having you around." She says and we hear a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Alexx shouts

"Theres my girl" My dad says as he hugs me.

"Ive missed you daddy." I say returning the hug and my phone starts ringing and I see its my moving company.

"Daddy, I know i just got here but i gotta go, ill swing by later with dinner for you and the rest of the team you have here. Okay" i Say

"Okay, then Ill introduce you to everyone. Deal?" He Asks

"Deal" I Say giving them both a goodbye hug and heading for thw elevator and as I enter i see Ryan and another malee

"Funny meeting you Here."He says

"I know right" I say and he lets out the most amazing chucklee

"Bella this is Eric, He's also a CSI" Ryan Says and I shake Erics handd

"well Its lovely to meet you both ... again, but sadly this is my stop. So Ill See You Guys later?"

"Defiantly" Eric says

"Oh and by the way ddon' bother getting dinner in tonoght, I think Horatio has Something FFo you guys." I say as I me the elevator


	3. 003 - Here goes nothing

Bella's POV

As I arrive at my flat i walk up to my new apartment and I see the guys from the moving company and one walks up to me and asks for my signature and then once I sign everything I go into my apartment and I really love this place. The theme is gold, white and black and I have a living room, kitchen, hallway, 2bedrooms both with ensuits, a office/library and a panic room which I have converted into a tech lab/art room.

As I finish putting all of my books away i look at the time and I decide i should probably go and pick up dinner for everyone, and my dad told me everyone likes chinese so I should probably just go withthat. I run into my bedroom and change into black skinny skinny jeans that huh all of my curves, a black vest with a red and black plaid shirts the around my waist, I put my locker with the picture of me,my mom and dad on one side and me,Alexx anand dad on the other side on and I throw my hair up in a ponytail, grab my purse, 9mmm gun and my throwing knife that lives in my boot, I shove my boots on and I run out of my house to my black Ford GT and set of to get dinner for everyone.

*30 mins later*

As I arrive at my dad's work i see Eric and I decide to say hi.

"Eric right?" I ask hoping I got his name right

" yeah Bella? " he says back and I nod

"I thought you went home for the night?" He says and I giggle

" not quite, I went to check on my new apartment and get dinner for all you guys. " I say and he smiles

"I thought you said Horatio had something planned?'" He says as he takes 3 bags from me and I take the other 3 filled with food

"Yeah, he had me" I say and he laughs and we walk into the office and we go to the elevators

"So how'd you know Horatio?" He asks and I look down and blush, only a matter of time i guess

" He's my dad, well adoptive dad. He adopted me when I was 5, his sister was my mother and his best friend my father so when my father died in Afghanistan and mother became a druggie he took me in. But hey, I'm glad he dad. Life wouldn't be the same without him" I say ending with a smile

" oh...wow,sorrry,I didn't know. He's never really mentioned you. "Her says and I smirk.

" That's my dad, he like to keep my private, he doesn't want anyone going after me because of gim " I say and he nods understanding , we enter the lab and walk towards one of the conference rooms, here goes nothing...


	4. 004 - Dinner

Bella's POV

As me and Eric walk into the conference room i see all the people dad tell me about. Eric, Ryan, Cailiegh etc. I set do n the food and we start handing it all out to everyone and I walk over to Alexx and sit between her and my dad.

"So how'd you there know each other?" Cailiegh asks and my dad answers as my phone vibrates and I see a text telling me there's been a shooting in the water front .

"So, Bella tell us about yourself." Eric says and I answered

" Well, my full name is Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer-Caine, my birthdays September 13th, I Graduated high school when I was 15, I am currently 23 and I have been arrested 8 times for minorminor,minor tiny mistakes that weren't my fault. " I finish with a smile

"8 times huh. What ever for?" Eric asks so innocently

" 7 of those times I was on the job and the other one" I look to my dad and Alex's knowing they don't know about that one " well, we don't talk about the other one. "

As the night progresses we all have a few laughs and a few drinks cause mom of us are on the job and by about 1 in the morning everyone but mmye and Ryan have left the office.

"Imma start tyding up, and you sit there " I say pushing Ryan towards the couch

"Mmmmm , I cann help you" he says with a handsome smirk

" no Ryan, I think you've had one to many, just sit down for now, please? " I ask wiring him back on the couch

" mmmmkay, Imma sit rigghhtt here " he says and I laught. I continue you tidy everything up and by about half one were ready to go home so I turn around and look at ryan, he's way to drink to be driving

" Come on Ryan, gimme your keys, you've had a bit to much to drink. " I say and he passes my keys and we walk to my car and I drive me and him both back to my place and once I get him upstairs and into bed, I put both of your guns and badges in the safe, I grab him some Tylenol and a glass of water and put the m in the side of his bed stand and I write him a short note telling him where he is and whatnot.

Then I go to bed for the night and all I can hope is, no hangover tomorrow


	5. 005 - Morning

Ryan's POV

As I wake up I look around and I can't figure out where I am. It's certainly not my room. Not my house. All I can remember from last night was getting off shoft, then going to Horatios office and seeing Bella being good in for us all whilst laughing at something Eric said. Bella, gorgeous gorgeous just so smart and funny and amazingly sexy, oh god. Wake up Ryan! You can't think about her like that she's your bosses daughter.

I look over to my left and see some Tylenol, a bottle of water and a piece of paper, I pick up the paper and it reads...

Dear Ryan,

Hi, it's Bella . Hope you slept well. You were kinda drunk last night and I didn't want you getting in a crash so I brought you back here. Drink up. Your welcome to use the shower and toilet in the ensuits and I'm sure you can find something that fits in the closet, don't worry if you get in late, I'll cover for you with my dad. I'm right down stairs making breakfast by now so your welcomed to join me.

Lots of Love,

Bella Caine.

Oh god! I hope I didn't say anything bad lay night! I better shower and get ready. God I m going to be so late!

*30 mins later, after showering*

As I step into the bedroom i slept in last night I pull out a shirt, some boxers and a pair of jeans from the closet. Once I am dressed iI walk out of my 'room' and I walk down a set of stairs, then I see Bella is in the kitchen and I can't help myself , I look her up and down and oh my god! How the hell does she not have a boy friend?

"Hey Bella" I say walking into the kitchen

" Morning Ryqn, sleep well? " she asks putting a play of food in front of me as I sit down at her kitchen island

" Amazing thank you bella. " I say and she looks down and blushes. Oh god that blush!

" Here, cause I drove you here last night I thought you girly take my Ford GT to work and I'll come by later and pick it up. Just cause I have some paper work I have to fill out here, and I'll most likely be here all day, so it would save me A trip, that's if you don't mind" she says and starts rambling on. God she's so cute

" as long as it's okay with you" i say with a smile at the end

" sure Ryan, no problem. " she says and passed me my keys and her keys

I finish breakfast and look at the time and see i have to get going so I say bye to bella, grab my phone and hop in her car and drive to work...

God! I don't know how I'm going to stay away from her.

 **A/N - Hey guys hope you are enjoying the story so far. I know the chapters are a bit short but they will be getting longer soon I just haven't had time to really sit down and write a long one.**

 **Bella's amazing outfit- /enjgr3zvt23xh6I**

 **Thanks guys please review, comment and follow so you don't miss any updates!**


	6. 006 - What are you doing here

Bella's POV

As Ryan leaves for work I decide to run down to the gym and start my day of right, so I run up to my room and I grab my gym bag from my closet, I grab my house keys and I decide to walk to the gym instead of taking my motorbike.

* 10 Mins Later*

As I walk into the locker room in the gym I can't help but have the feeling I am being followed so I turn around but I don't see anyone there.

I go up to a locker and I get changed into my gym black nike leggings and matching sports bra,and I walk out and start of the treadmill. I

* After the gym *

After the gym I decide to go and get lunch, so I go to this little cafe.

As I walk in i sit at a table for two and I grab a menu and order the Fraser salad and a latte. As I'm waiting on my food a man sits in front of me.

"Caine, how are you?" He says and I shake my head

" fine ,Flannagan, what are you doing here? " I ask and he puts a hand to his heart acting like he's hurt

" someone dangerous is in Miami and we need your help tracking him. And your the best we got Agent Caine " he says. Unbelievable

" I turned my head on the CIA years ago Anthony. I'm not an agent anymore" I say to him whilst thanking the waiter who brought me my salad and latte

"Even if he's after your father?" Anthony says placing down a file with pictures of this 'fugitive' and I swear I've seen him before

"Why's he after my father?" I ask and Anthony opens the file and points to a text.

" your father put his parents in jail a few years back, he's been vengeful ever since " he says and I read the text and my eyes dart up to his

"This text says he's going after my father today Anthony. At his office" I say and I put a twenty down on the table and we both dart outta the cafe and I jump in his car

"There's a block in the globe compartment you can use" he says and I grab it and we arrive to see the FBI are already here with SWAT team members and I run up to the doors and force my way in and I see the receptionist points up to the stairs and I push her towards the doors and an fbi agent takes her

I walk into my father's teams floor, and see the fugitive ( Jason ) standing with a gun to Eric's neck so I draw my gun.

"Jason! Put the gun down. You don't want to do this." I say and all eyes dart to me

"Wwho a-are you?" He says with a shakey hand

" Agent Isabella Caine. CIA , I know you didn't want to hurt them Jason so out the gun down " I say and I put my hands in the air as he moves the gun to face me.

" I'm going to kick my gun over okay. " I say putting my gun on the ground and moving it and out four feet in front of me

" I...I'm sorry" he says and all I hear next is 3 gun shot and then nothing ...


	7. 007 - Would you have preferred brother?

**Ryan's** **POV**

As I see the trigger be pulled and the echo of two shots I grab Bella's gun ance shot the man right in the head between the eyes. I look over at Bella and I see she's bleeding out,leading in a puddle of her own blood.

"Bella" I Whisper and run over to her unmoving body and I start looking for a pulse and don't find one so I start CPR.

"Damn it bella" I say continuing CPR

"Come On!" I shout, she can't die, not yet. I'vI nee... Horatio needs her.

"Ryan, let me" Cailiegh says trying to pull me away

" No Calliegh" I say before giving Bella mouth to mouth

Just then the EMT 's arrive out of the elevator and two come to me and Bella and the other two to the dead guy

"Sir, please let us" One of the EMT's say to me and I just keep doing CPR

" come on Ryan, we can meet them at the hospital" Alexx says joining me and I nod and let the emergency services take over

* **At** **the** **hospital** \- **3** **hours** **later** *

As we are waiting on the waiting room for news on Bella all I can remember is her laying there on the floor dying slowly. I saw the life drain from her eyes and I felt her go limp in my arms.

" Here, Mr. Wolfe" I hear Horatio say, I look up and see him passing me a cup of coffee. I take it with a smile and a nod

"Isabella Caine?" I hear a doctor say and me , Horatio and Alexx all run up

"Family?" He says

" I'm her father " Horatio says

" I'm sorry you two but if you'll please take a seat i can only share information with her family" he says and anger builds up in me, I have to know if she's okay

" there both fami!y, godmother and boyfriend" he says and I send a look to him. Boyfriend?

"Okay then. Both bullets pierced her heart, she's stable and she should have a full recovery, buns rest for the next 8-9 months, no exeptions" he says and gives her a nod and leave , then I look to horatio.

" Boyfriend? " I ask and he gives me a look

" would you have preferred brother? " He asks as he walks to Bella s room and I just think about it. I kinda did like the boyfriend title. Boyfriend... Yeah


	8. 008 - and I never will

**Bella's** **POV**

As I open my eyes slowly i look around the room and I see a whole lot of white and I smell lots of bleach and disinfectant. Hospital. Why the he'll am I here?

Coming to Miami. Seeing my dad and alexx. Meeting Ryan. Eric. Calliegh. Dinner together. Ryan at my placplacwe. Meeting with Agent Flannagan. Jason. Fun shots. Blackness.

All of my memories flash back at me, oh god. I look over to my right and see Ryan asleep in the chair drooling. God he looks so cute. I let out a giggle and he jumps up and reaches for his gun.

" Ryan. Calm down its just me" I say and he looks to me and smiles

" Bella. Your okay. God I was ... We were all so worried. " he says and he gives me a slight hug and I wince from the pain

"Sorry. I'll go get the doctor" he says and he leaves the room. How long has he been here. His hair looked a mess and he had bags under his eyes.

" Miss Swan. " My doctor says from behind me pulling me out of my daydreaming

" Caine. Miss Caine. Please doctor just release me and I'll be on my way" I say and he shakes his head

"We need to run a few years to make sure your okay and then you may go home but 24/7 _supervision_ miss Caine. I don't need you passing out on us." He says with a smile and then he flashes a torch in my eyes . God way to bright .

 **Ryan's POV**

5 days 21 hours 37 minutes. That's how long it's been since I saw a those beautiful brown for eyes that I love. Bella's been asleep ever since surgery. The doctors say she's doing fine but why isn't she awake then?

I've been staying here and only going home for a shower and a change of clothes and I only that when Alexx or Horatio is here. I don't want her to be alone.

I nod of for a bit and I am awakened by the sound of a giggle. I jump up and go for my gun not wanting anyone to hurt my Bella. Wait my bella? she's not mine. Dammit Ryan you can't think about her like that.

" Ryan. Calm down its t just me " I hear the beautiful voice of an angle say and I look down and I am met with her beautiful eyes. She's awake. Oh thank god.

" Bella your okay. God I was... " no Ryan. Stop thinking like that " We were all so worried" I say and I give her a hug but sequences a bit. God Ryan. Think next time. She's injured for Christ's sake and oh god her skins so smooth and soft ... God I just wanna. ... Dammit Ryan is you have to take care of _THAT._

THink Ryan think. She can't we that. She'll think I'm some sort of paedophile. " Sorry.I'll go get the doctor" I say and I run out of the room to find the doctor taking care of Bella and I tell him Bella's awake. Then I go to the bathroom to take care of that and all I can think about is bella. Hugging her. Kissing her. Having her against me. Damn. God I have it bad.

As I walk into Bella's room i can't see her anywhere but then the bathroom door opens and I see two crutches come out,then Bella an my God, you wouldn't believe she just got a bullet to the heart she looks like a goddess . She had blue right skinny jeans with a tight white tank top on with a black jacket wait ... My jacket on. Damn she not gonna make this easy for me.

" You ready to go home Bella? " I ask her and she looks to me and smiles

" Nah. Let's go see my dad, I ... I need to see him " she says to me and I nod. I don't blame her for wanting to see her dad. I would to.

" Okay, let's go " I say taking her bag of off her bed and walking her to my jeep.

" My car better be fine, cause I swear to god Ryan if it's injured in any way... your dead. " she says to me as I get in the drives away and chuckle

" I promise it's fine, both of you are '" I say to her and she smiles

" Thank you Ryan. " She says to me as she scoots over and lays her head on my shoulder and I drive of to my work, and as she falls asleep all I can think about is how did I get so lucky to have met this girl. This amazing, strong, independent and amazing woman. Cause I know sure as hell I don't deserve her. And I never will ...


	9. 009 - how did I get in this position

Bella's POV

As me and Ryan enter my loft i look around and see the place is still spotless. Hank god. I see Ryan take my bags upstairs and I can't help but smile

"Come on Bella. Couch. Now" Ryan says to me coming back kdkdown stairs and pulling me towards the sofa

"Bed rest. I'll order a pizza. Okay" he says and I nod, then he goes of and orders the pizza. I can't help but wonder why I feel so relaxedrelaxed. Oh well maybe it's cause I'm home

"Thanks" I say as Ryan sits down putting my feet on my lap on the sofa.

"No problem. Least I could do" he says with a smile. God I love that smile at. Bella stop.

"So you wanna watch a mov ie?" He asks and I nod and he puts on some will Smith movie. Men in black or something but I just spend the whole night eating pizza or thinking about Ryan. I can't get him out of my head.

Ryan's POV

as the movie ends i look over to Bella and see she's dead asleep. I better get her upstairs. I turn the T v off and I carry her up to her room. I place her down under the covers and I can't help but th I k how adorable she looks. Dammit Ryan.

"No...no. Don't hu... No ... Ryan" I Isabella mutter in her sleep and she starts thrashing about. I put my hands on her shoulders and lay next to her trying to keep her calm.

"Shhhh. I'm right here bella. Shh" I say to her and she stops thrashing but she also holds on to me tighter and I can't move without possibly waking her up.

I just lay hear and run my hand through her hair and sigh. How the he'll did I get in this position? Being in love with my bosses daughter. What the he'll is wrong with me?


	10. Authors Note (sorry)

Dear Readers.

hi there. I am so truly sorry for not updating my stories in so long. A lot has happened and things just got away from me. But I'm back and I will be updating all of my stories going on the amount of followers for each one.

the order is as follows.

Really?

undying love.

I mau loa a mau loa, e aloha wau iā' oe

In a flash

Living laughing and loving

Miami's heat.

I will be trying to write two chapters at a time and will be updating every three too four weeks. I will also be re-writing the chapters already posted so you may want to check them.

I am sorry but I hope you will still continue reading these stories.

Thank you so much for even giving my stories a chance.

Beth.


End file.
